Super Fusion Fall 2: Goodbye Despair Academy
by Kotomi Ichinose
Summary: It's Field Trip time! Welcome to Fusion Island! Obey the island rules or else you might find yourself dead! ((FusionFall/Danganronpa Crossover. Sequel to Fusion Fall: Academy of Hope and High School Students of Despair. AU. Mature rating for violence and language.))
1. Hello Hope

**So here we are again!**

**ATTENTION! This is a sequel to one of my previous fanfictions! If you have not read _Fusion Fall: Academy of Hope and High School Students of Despair_, please read it before this! This story will contain spoilers for the first!**

**Like before, this is a Fusion Fall/Dangan Ronpa crossover, but this time around, we've got Canon FusionFall characters in the mix.**

**All characters belong to their respective owners.**  
**Sonya Stratum belongs to zerowing21, who also beta read this!**

**Please read the bottom for more details!**

* * *

"Hey..."

"Can you hear me?"

"Are you alright?"

"...You sure look exhausted..."

"I am too…We all are. I mean, who wouldn't be after all that crazy stuff happened?"

"Hey…Are you listening...?"

* * *

That wasn't just any other normal day for them. It was much more significant than that. Hope's Peak Private Academy for Gifted Youth…a giant school built in the heart of Townsville, a school that was unanimously recognized as the best in the country. Some might even say the best in the world. Whenever there is talk of Hope's Peak Academy, one particular phrase seems to show up.

"Graduating from this school leads to certain success in life..."

This was neither a joke nor an exaggeration. Many people who had graduated from Hope's Peak Academy are the top players in their given field or profession. People have begun to call it the Academy of Hope, due to its famous reputation. There are two and only two requirements. One must be a high school student, and one must excel in their respective field. The school doesn't hold entrance exams or accept applications. To attend the school, you must be invited. Once invited to enroll in the school, you are given a "Super High-School Level" title to showcase the field you excel in.

But even then, Hope's Peak Private Academy for Gifted Youth was a strange place. A place you would not want to end up.

Talent.

Broken individuality.

Finally.

A dream come true...

"Huh!?" muttered a voice that sounded feminine. "W-What's going on?" The person who muttered these words slowly came to life, waking up on a desk in the middle of a large classroom. He was sleepy, tired looking. He had no idea what was going on or where he was. He raised his head from the desk, putting his black sock hat over his matted, black hair. To his surprise, he wasn't alone in this classroom. All around him were other teenagers, some sitting in desks and others milling around. The boy let out a scream of terror.

"Don't be scared!" cried a girl who had beautiful ginger hair tied up in a large ponytail.

"Wimp." laughed a boy with well-kept brown hair and a bright green jacket.

"What is the meaning of this!?" cried out the boy who just awoke. Panic had begun to set.

"Say, did you just enroll here too?" asked a second ginger haired girl. This girl's hair was short and bobbed, and she wore green overalls that had a skirt bottom, instead of pant legs.

"Y-Yes..." the boy who awoke muttered, "Are you guys-?"

"We're all new students at this Academy." called out a boy who wore a strange white bear cap on his head.

"They're probably gathering all the students here to take an entrance exam or something; that sounds right!" cried out a girl with vibrate colored clothing and a dark skin tone. She had three braids that stuck out in multiple directions, and the rest of her head was bald. She also continued to murmur to herself after she had talked out loud.

"We all woke up in here..." muttered a girl with sharp blond hair and pink dress that didn't match her personality, "It seems we're all here, so we might as well talk about it now."

"This is everyone?!" exclaimed a girl with purple hair and black clothing, "How can you tell!?"

"There are sixteen desks in this classroom," the blond girl scoffed. "And there are sixteen of us now that he's awake. It doesn't take a genius to figure that out."

"What should we talk about?" asked a boy in orange clothing that had the letter S sewn into it.

"I don't care." the blond girl answered. "I just want to know if anyone remembers coming to this classroom."

"I just remember waking up here." said a girl with black hair with a red streak. The rest of the students in the room all agreed with her.

"As soon as I walked in this school, I fainted." said a boy with short ginger hair and a lab coat.

"It wasn't just me!?" cried out a bigger man, who had a ratty style of dress.

"Let's just add that to our list of problems," Sighed a boy in a red jacket and had goggles on his forehead. "The door won't budge, and all the windows are all fakes and look like they were just painted on the walls..."

"Right when I woke up, I had the urge to go use the crapper," chuckled a shady looking boy with long ginger hair and red clothing, "But that goddamn door wouldn't move an inch."

"What the hell is going on here!?" cried a girl with black skin and a red cap that shaded her eyes. She looked a bit too young to be in high school.

"Don't sway bwad words!" called out a voice of a child. The students looked around at each other, confused on whom or what had made that noise.

"W-Who was that?" muttered a girl with golden hair. She looked like a pop-star.

"Umm, it was meee!" cried out the baby voice again.

"It's coming from behind the podium at the front of the room." said the boy who had just woken up.

"Bingo!" the voice called. "Everyone's here, so wet's begin!"

A blinding purple light appeared above the podium, causing everyone to turn and look away. A small figure appeared and landed on the podium with a flashy pose. The figure was a white toy rabbit, which held a magical looking specter in one of her paws. She wore a bow on her right bunny ear, and had wings and a pink bib on to match her flashy pink skirt. She giggled like a child and waved to the students.

"What is that thing?" muttered the young girl with the red cap.

"It looks like a stuffed doll..." replied the bigger man.

"That's wight!" cheered the doll. "I'm a stuffed toy! I'm made of felt. My name is Magical Girl Miracle Usami, but you can call me Usami! I'm your teacher, everybody! Pweased to meet chu!"

"Am I hallucinating...?" asked the boy in the lab coat.

"I see it too." muttered the boy in the green jacket.

"Great." the bland blond girl muttered. "The Chihuahua can talk."

"That thing is a Chihuahua?" giggled the punk rocker looking girl.

"I am nwot a chiwawa!" the toy cried. "I am a bunny wabbit! I'm a vewwy wuvly animal with wuvly fur! I'm a singing, dancing bunny wabbit mascot!"

"It's definitely not a cryptic..." the boy in orange muttered to himself.

"I'm hwere to be the supervising teacher for your fwield trip!" the bunny sang.

"Field trip?" the blond girl muttered. "I didn't sign up for any field trip."

"That's ok!" the rabbit sang again. "Don't worry! Your fwield trip starts now!"

"...Starts now?" the boy with the bear hat muttered.

Magical Girl Miracle Usami jumped up and down and began to wave her specter around. The wand began to emit a shining purple light and the room began to shake wildly. The ceiling cracked right down the middle, and everyone dove for covering thinking the ceiling was going to collapse on top of them. Instead of collapsing, the ceiling opened upwards and the walls fell backwards, revealing the students were not in a school. The room stopped shaking and the sixteen kids looked up to see a tropical island surrounding them. The students immediately began freaking out, wondering where they were.

"Everyone, pwease calm down!" called out Usami. "There doesn't need to be any panic, just twake a wook around. A beautiful sea! Can't you feel your soul being cleanse already?"

"I want a detailed explanation of where we are." the boy in the lab coat demanded.

"Somewhere beyond the sea!" Usami sang with joy.

"But we were at the school moments ago..." cried the girl with her ginger hair pulled back in a large ponytail. They all looked up to the sky, which was as clear and blue as it was before the war. Planet Fusion was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's the alien planet?" asked the boy with the goggles. "Did we defeat them while we were sleeping?"

"Not here!" Usami squealed. "Forget all about Pwanet Fusion and Hope's Peak! That's what this fwield trip is all about! Relaxation! I pray that a big Hope grows inside your hearts, and that is why this island is frwee of danger!"

"Island?" the girl with the three braids questions. "Islands are very very very exciting, they're surrounded by a bunch of water and they're in the middle of the ocean and they have palm trees and pretty birds and lots and lots and lots of sand!"

"There is nothing to be a afrwaid of here!" Usami cheered. "There are no other people on this island! It's made just for you!"

"Let me guess," the boy with long ginger hair began, "You're going to make us kill each other on this desert island."

"HOWA!?" the bunny cried. "KWILL EACH WOTHER!? God forbid! Violence, hurting each other and other such outrwageous activities are prohibited on this island! Those words are so scary!"

"Then what is your purpose?" the blond girl sneered. "What's the meaning of this absurd field trip?"

"Speech time!" Usami cheered. "Everyone, pwease stwengthen your bonds of fwiendship as you enjoy your pweasant stay on this island! This is the rule of this Heart-thumping Field Twip! Pwease waise your hope as you enjoy quiet, peaceful days where nothing happens, no one gets hurt and no one suffers. That is your assignment! Let the fwied trip begin!"

And just like that, in the blink of an eye, she was gone. She was gone and they were alone. This was all too much for them. Everyone was overloaded with so much confusion that the boy who had woken up last fainted, falling to the sand. His black sock hat fell off, revealing his matted black hairs. The boy in the green jacket ran over to him and tried waking him up.

"Hey..." he said to the boy, "Can you hear me? Are you alright? You sure look exhausted... I am too... We all are. I mean, who wouldn't be after all that crazy stuff happened? Hey... Are you listening...?"

"Leave me alone." the boy growled, grabbing his hat after regaining consciousness. "I'm having an episode."

"Oh, come one." the boy in the green jacket laughed. "We were just about to do introductions. We don't even know each other's names yet." The boy stood and fixed his jacket before turning to the group. "I'm Ben Tennyson! Super High-School Level Plumber!"

"Eww..." the girl with the three braids exclaimed.

"Not the toilet plumber..." Ben sighed. "Like galactic plumber. Never mind, you guys wouldn't get it."

"I'm Yumi Yoshimura." the punk rock looking girl said. "I'm the Super High-School Level J-Pop Star."

"Sounds like a useless talent." the dull blond girl sneered. "I'm Mandy DeCula. You'll all call me Mandy, nothing else!"

"I'm Juniper Lee." said the girl with the red streak in her hair. "I'm the Te Xuan Ze. In fact, I'm the Super High-School Level Te Xuan Ze. You can call me June!"

"I'm Brick." the boy with long ginger hair said. "The Rowdyruff Boy. They gave me the title of Super High-School Level Anti Hero, which is stupid. It's stupider than my ape dad."

"Hello!" called the girl with long golden locks. "I'm Sonya Stratum. I'm the Super High-School Level Cosplayer."

"My full name is Goo Goo Ga Ga." said the girl with three black braids. "My parents wanted me to name myself when I was a baby, but all I could ever say was goo goo ga ga, so they named me Goo Goo Ga Ga, but I only really go by Goo, I guess it's easier to say, Goo Goo Ga Ga is kind of a mouthful, don't you think? I think so; I'd probably cry if I had to call myself my full name, it just seems so weird, right!? I'm the Super High-School Level Good Luck, they called me up and invited me to come and I was like sure, sounds fun, so I'm here, you know I'm really, really, really, really lucky I got in here."

"I am Dexter McPherson." the boy in the lab coat said. "I'm a boy genius. Super High-School Level Scientist. And no need to worry. I don't speak in run-on sentences." He shot a piercing glare at Goo, who was still talking like everyone was listening.

"My name is Betty Barrett." said the girl with the ginger pony tail. "Charmed to meet you all!"

"I'm Finn." said the boy with the bear cap. "I'm from another land called Ooo. I'm not sure how I got here, but my friend Jake decided it'd be best if I enroll in school like the other kids, and then I got asked to come to Hope's Peak as the Super High-School Level Swordsman."

"I'm Abigail Lincoln." said the young girl with the red cap. "I go by Abby and by Numbuh 5. Numbuh 5 is advanced for her age, so that's why I'm in high school. I'm here as a Super High-School Level Spy."

"Rex." said the boy with the goggles. "Rex Salazar. I'm an E.V.O. I'm famous, you've probably heard of me."

"Not at all." Betty said, not trying to be offensive.

"My name is Suzy Whitman." said the second girl with ginger hair. "I'm the Super High-School Level Counselor. I practiced on my friend Johnny whenever he got rejected..."

"I'm Zak Saturday." said the boy with the orange shirt that had an S on it. "I'm a Super High-School Level Cryptozoologist."

"My ma' and pop call me Harold Cooplowski." said the larger man in plaid. "I just go by Coop, though."

"And you?" Dexter asked the boy who had fainted. "You are...?"

"Eddward." the boy said. "Eddward Jones. My friends call me Edd, with two D's. My other nickname is Double D." Ben snickered at Edd's introduction.

"Double D." he laughed. "Like Double Di-"

"Watch your mouth, scum." Mandy growled, jabbing her elbow into Ben's stomach.

"Hey!" the green clothed boy screamed. "I'll have to use my Ultramatrix to take care of you! I think Swampfi-" The boy looked down to his wrists and screamed in confusion. "Where's my Ultramatrix!?"

"Ultra-what?" Zak asked.

"It's an alien device I wear on my wrist that transforms me into aliens." Ben explained. "But it's not on my wrist anymore. That's impossible. It was absolute hell to get it off when I was eleven..."

"Well, clearly it wasn't hard to get it off of you if it's not there." Suzy said with a slight giggle.

"This is stupid!" Ben cried, holding his hands to his head. "My Ultramatrix is gone, there are cameras and television screens hanging off of almost every palm tree," he pointed to the trees, which had exactly what he said. "And there's no explanation on how the hell we got here!"

"I hope everyone's ok back in Townsville." Finn muttered to himself, thinking about his old friends from Ooo and the new ones he made.

"I'm sure everyone's fine." Juniper said, and then gestured to the sky. "It doesn't look like Fuse is here anymore. I'm just kind of bummed out we didn't get to take him down."

"I found this thing in my pockets." Numbuh 5 cried out about the crowd, holding up what looked like a NanoCom. Everyone else pulled identical items out of their pockets. "NanoCom I.D."

"Maybe Usami gave them to us." Yumi suggested. "I mean, the screen has an assignment from her on them."

She was right. On the screen sat a sprite of Magical Girl Miracle Usami, next to words telling the students they need to make deep bonds with the other students to collect Hope Shards. A counter for these strange items sat in the bottom left hand screen. Everyone looked confused, but didn't know what to question first. The island? The Hope Shards? The cameras and the monitors? What about that strange rabbit toy?

"There's a map on these things too." Coop said as he scrolled through the items on the screen. "It seems like a huge island. Maybe we can get used to this vacation."

"Here's the plan." Dexter called out. "We explore what we can of the island, then report back here, deal?" Everyone nodded in agreement. "Don't get into trouble, and be careful. We don't know what or who is watching us."

And with that, the kids scattered, exploring every nook and cranny they could find.

* * *

**So, as you have read, **_Atomic Betty_** and **_Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi_** are in this FusionFallverse. The reason being is because in my FuFa fics, they exist in the universe. If you disagree with me, I'm sorry. We all have our own opinions, but I do hope you'll continue to read!**


	2. Field Trip of Mutual Killing

**Thanks to zerowing21 for beta reading.**

* * *

Sixteen hope filled students stood on the beach of an island, with no idea how they got there. They were told they were on a field trip, by their teacher Magical Girl Miracle Usami. These students, who should be at Hope's Peak Private Academy, seemed to be scared at first, but began to lighten up as they explored the island. A tropical paradise, all for them. And all they have to do was befriend each other and follow four simple rules.

Rule One: Excess violence is forbidden on this island. Let's live peacefully and quietly together.

Rule Two: Let's gather "Hope Shards" by deepening our bonds with our friends.

Rule Three: Throwing garbage and damaging the environment is forbidden. Let's live in harmony with nature on this beautiful island.

Rule Four: The supervising teacher will not interfere directly with student activities, unless any rules are broken.

Sixteen students; standing on an island, feeling pretty strange about their situation. They were scared, yes, but also a little relaxed on this tropical paradise. After exploring the island, they met on the beach to discuss their findings.

"Alright," Dexter called out. "Let's get to work. Who wants to go first?"

"I will!" Coop yelled. "There's an airport on this island, with lots of planes! But, er, there isn't any engines in them, so we can't fly 'em."

"There's a supermarket down the road from the airport." Numbuh Five said. "Fully stocked. Food, night vision goggles, swimming items. Everything for an island vacation from what Numbuh 5 has seen."

"There's a hotel by the docks." Suzy shouts, "Hotel Mirai. There's sixteen cottages on the docks next to it that look like V.I.P. hotel rooms. Our names are on them, so I'm guessing those are our dorms."

"There was a lodge, but the doors were locked." Brick added.

"There's a lobby and restaurant in the hotel." Zak said. "The restaurant is large enough to hold parties."

"There's a barn down the road from there." Rex added to the conversation. "Ben and I checked it out, and Usami appeared there and seemed to just create cows and chickens. She calls it the Usami Corral."

"There's a large bridge," Mandy began. "A bridge that leads to a central island with a park called Jabberwock Park in the center. There are gates that lead to other bridges, but they're all blocked off. That seems, strange, right?"

"Those gates are there to make sure we don't get lost!" Goo yelled. "The bunny showed up and told me and that makes sense, you know, we wouldn't want to get lost on such a big, big, big island that would be so totally lame!"

"Is this island really that large?" Betty questioned.

"But, you know, all in all, it's not that bad." Ben laughed to himself. "We're on a freakin' island! It's a vacation twenty-four seven!"

"I found something very, very important on this island!" Brick cried out above the crowd. "Really cute girls! They're everywhere!" A trickle of blood could be seen falling from Brick's nose.

"Jesus, I'm dealing with a bunch of morons," Mandy growled, "Haven't any of you noticed it?"

"Noticed what?" Suzy asked, inching closer to Mandy.

"What could be more important than hot chicks?" Brick added.

"That park," Mandy began, "Jabberwock Park. There's a statue there with strange looking animals on it. If any of you bastards paid attention in middle school, you would know there's a string of islands in the Pacific. Five large islands circling around a small one. They are represented by five animals, and these islands are called the Jabberwock Islands."

"So does that mean we're on Jabberwock Island?" Edd asked in disbelief.

"I heard that Jabberwock Island is alrea-" Mandy cut herself off with an eerie smirk. "Nevermind. I don't want to waste my time."

"You can't just cut off in the middle of a sentence like that!" Numbuh Five yelled.

"But I just did."

"Who cares what this island is called?" Sonya asked. "Koppai Island? Amity Island? What matters is that we'll be living here for a while, right?"

"Living together on a tropical southern island sounds so exciting!" June added with a smile.

"And there's no school either!" Rex chuckled.

"W-What?" Edd muttered to himself, looking rather distressed over the lack of learning.

"Yeah, I already love this island!" Betty cheered. "The people on it thought, not so much." She directed an angry glare at Brick.

"There's no real danger here, and we're free to do whatever we please," Yumi said enthusiastically, "Why don't we make the best of it?"

"Are you all insane!?" Edd screamed, "Try thinking rationally! We were all supposed to go to Hope's Peak, but now we're here. This is just strange."

"It's not like we had anywhere to escape to if we wanted too." Brick muttered. "I tried to fly off and see if there was land nearby, but for some reason I don't have my powers."

"There aren't any boats, and none of the planes work," Rex sighed heavily, "My powers are gone too."

"There isn't any means of communication with the rest of the world, as far as I know." Suzy said. "Calling for help would be difficult."

"We can't just swim back to the mainland." Numbuh Five added to the conversation. "We don't know how far away we are."

"We could cut down some trees and make a raft." Edd suggested before Usami appeared among the group.

"You can't do that!" she cried. "I'm vwery serious! Remember the rules! Throwing garbage and damaging the environment is forbidden. Let's live in harmony with nature on this beautiful island."

"Why should we follow your rules?" Edd growled at the bunny "We never agreed to this!"

"Just stop, Ed-boy," Mandy scowled, "This rabbit seems very obsessive about her rules. You could be endangering the entire group by being so assertive towards her. Do you really want that?"

"D-Danger!?" Usami cried, tears falling out of her plush eyes. "I would never! That's scwary!"

"I know you're scared, Edd, but we have to calm down." Sonya said while placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I came here to tell you all ywou've all collected ywour fwirst Hope Shards!" Usami said, wiping away her tears. "I have pwesents to celebrate!" The rabbit flew around, giving each student a smaller plush version of herself. "The Usami Charms!"

"What?" Sonya asked with a chuckle. "Is this a joke?"

"They speak if you push their tummies." Usami added. Goo squeezed her doll.

"I'm Magical Girl Miracle Usami!" the doll sang, "I'm a tiny sweet milky girl!"

"They're worthless." Mandy growled.

As quickly as the students got their plush toys, they threw them away. All the Usami toys were dropped into the sand, except for Goo's, who had fallen in love with the toy. Usami began crying again as she ran over to pick up one of the toys.

"Dirtying nature with garbage is pwohibited!" she cried.

"So you admit they're garbage?" Finn asked, slightly sorry for making her cry.

"I had a second pwesent, but you are being so howwible!" the toy sniffled. "I don't want to give it to you anymore."

"There's something else?" Ben asked.

"I prepared a motive for you." the rabbit said. "A motive for everyone to become friends. As long as we're by the sea, we might as well celebrate the occasion."

"What are we gonna do, throw a party?" Juniper joked.

"Bingo!" Usami cheered.

"A festival!" Betty cried. "Will there be elephant ears?"

"Hey Betty," Brick said, totally ignoring the group, "My lower body has been injected with poison. It would be great if you could suck it out with your mouth."

"Nasty pervert!" Mandy muttered as she shoved Brick to the sand.

"I request a barbecue!" Suzy said with a smile.

"A campfire would be nice!" Finn grinned.

"Let's go find crabs... And kill them!" Yumi cheered.

"Isn't finding them good enough?" Rex asked Yumi with a scared chuckle. Usami waved her wand around and two bags appeared before the students.

"I've prepared swimsuits for you," she said, "They're school swimsuits, so bear with me. I thought you'd like to swim in the owcean."

"Why would we swim!?" Edd cried. "We wouldn't just jump into the ocean at a time like this!"

"Whooooo!" Goo cheered as she began to change into the one piece swimsuit provided.

"Now we're talking!" Coop chuckled. "The weather's great!"

"I am in full agreement," Brick said, "My lower body is also in full agreement."

A majority of the students took their swimsuits and ran back to the hotel to change. Yumi stayed behind, because she wanted to crush crabs on the beach. Mandy and Dexter also stayed behind, along with Edd. Slowly but surely, the rest of the students returned back to the beach and piled into the ocean. Splashing and smiling. It was truly a fun time!

"The water is so warm!" Finn cheered.

"It's salty!" Betty giggled.

"I brought some sunscreen from the supermarket," Brick cried out, "Who wants me to help rub them down?"

"Go ahead." Ben said to Brick.

"Ehh? Rubbing another man with sunscreen?" Brick muttered. "Why not!? My mind is open and my interests are wide!"

"A little too wide if you ask me." Juniper said.

"I'm so happy!" Usami cheered as the students swan and Brick began rubbing Ben's body with sunscreen, "Everyone is getting along! This is the perfect start to our Field Twip!"

In the blink of an eye, the sky filled with storm clouds. The students rushed out of the ocean and back over to Usami and the students who didn't swim. It was unnatural. Storms didn't just appear that quickly. Usami began crying again and the monitors on the trees switched on. The screen was full of static, and an easygoing yet creepy voice flowed from the speakers.

"Mic check! Mic check! Can you hear me? I'm so so tired of waiting! Let's end this opening act. Gather at Jabberwock Park, you bastards!"

"That voice!" Usami cried as the screens turned off and rain began to fall, "It can't be! If I don't do something…I must do something!" Shortly after, Usami disappeared.

"I think we should go too," Sonya muttered, "Jabberwock Park?"

"Should we change?" Coop asked.

"There isn't any time!" Zak yelled, "This is important!"

* * *

When the students arrived at the park, Usami was standing there alone. She was waving her wand around like a lunatic and screaming sweet nothings into the rain.

"Where are you!?" she screamed, "Where are you hiding!?"

"Who is hiding?" Edd asked.

"What's going on here?" Mandy annoyingly added.

"Upupupupupu!" the voice from the video rang throughout the park.

"Hey!" Usami yelled, "HEY! Where are you!?"

As if on cue, something shot into the sky from behind the statue in the center of the park. It was a blur until it hit the ground directly in front of the statue. It was the size of Usami, but his looks were very different. He was a bear, one side of his body colored white while the other was colored black with a deformed red eye. The black side also had a white smile on it. He laughed again and took a step towards the students and Usami.

"Have I kept you waiting?" he chuckled, "It's been a long time, hasn't it? I am Monobear, and I am the school's headmaster!"

"So it is you!?" Usami cried, "Why are you here!? What are you doing here!? Why is Monobear here!?"

"Monobear?" Ben muttered.

"Quiet!" Monobear roared, "I am angry! Very beary angry! This tepid mood you bastards are wallowing in is making me sick! What's with the lame Field Trip shit!? It's so Despair-inducingly boring! You're not allowed to get excited over this! It's time to change it up! We have to respond to the needs of the people. They don't want to see high school students having fun. They want suffering. Hardship. Despair."

"What the hell is up with this stuffed toy!?" Rex growled.

"Who's the new stuffed toy?" Mandy asked, sounding unamused like always.

"It's dangwerous!" Usami cried, "Stay back! I can handle this! As long as I have my Magic Stick-"

"An opening!" Monobear cried before pouncing at Usami and punching her in the snout. The two began to brawl it out, with Monobear talking smack as Usami cried for help. He ripped her magical wand from her hands and snapped it in half before dropping it to his feet.

"My Magic Stick!" Usami cried.

"A flawless victory!" Monobear cheered, "And now for the finishing touch! White rabbits are just too plain, you know? So out of my fashion. That's why I'm giving you a makeover!" He jumped onto Usami again and began pulling and tugging on her, "STAND STILL! I can't push this wooden rod into you if you keep moving!"

Monobear finished his makeover with a laugh and threw Usami onto the ground. However, she wasn't Usami anymore. Her left eye was a bright red color, and the entire left side of her body was a pink color. She wore a pink ribbon upon her ear on the white side of her body, and tears fell from her face.

"Perfect!" Monobear smiled.

"What is with this tewwible outfit!?" Usami cried, "Change me back now!"

"You're being such a bad girl, Monomi," Monobear snickered to the rabbit, "You should respect your big brother's sense of style."

"B-Big brother!?" she cried, "Monomi!?"

"I didn't like the whole idea of your Usami character," Monobear said, "So I decided to change you into my little sister, Monomi."

"Why do I have to be your wittle sister!?" Monomi cried, "I don't wanna!"

"Would you rather be my big sister?" Monobear asked, "The big sister would outshine me and made me look weak? I just can't see it. Little sister it is! And you should never disobey your big brother! Next time I won't let you off so easily!"

"Wahh!" Monomi cried, "Even my name in the text is Monomi now! You cannot make all these changes!"

"Silly sister!" Monobear laughed before walking over and punching Monomi in the face again, "Do you really think you can take on me? Your big brother?"

"It hwurts!" Monomi cried, stroking her face, "Being pwunched hwurts!"

"They're multiplying..." Yumi muttered at the scene.

"Who's the black and white raccoon?" Finn asked.

"I am a bear!" Monobear cried, "I am Monobear! I'm the school's headmaster! And your headmaster has an announcement for you! The Field Trip of Mutual Killing begins now! Becoming friends is so boring! No one wants to play that kind of game. Therefore, I declare this is a Field Trip of Mutual Killing. And you bastards are the lucky contenders!"

"Mutual Killing?" Brick muttered.

"What are you talking about!?" Monomi cried, "I will not allow such activities on the island!"

"Shut up!" Monobear screamed before kicking Monomi in the face, "Monomi is a dimwit little sister. A little sister who is smarter and stronger than her big brother only happens in anime and manga. Sometimes in cartoons and video games too, but this is reality. Anyways, we've gotten off the beaten path, haven't we? Let's return to my explanation of the Field Trip of Mutual Killing."

"What do you mean by Mutual Killing?" Numbuh Five asked the bear.

"You kill each other." Monobear said, "Duh. What do you want me to do, spell it out for you?"

"Killing each other, huh?" Rex laughed; then he realized what he said, "WAIT, KILLING EACH OTHER!?"

"That's impossible!" Zak cried.

"Leaving the island because you became friends is so boring," Monobear laughed, "If you really want to leave; then kill someone and beat the school trial!"

"School trial?" Sonya asked.

"Of course!" Monobear cheered, "The school trial is the cherry on top. In the event we have a corpse, we'll hold a trial to figure out who the murderer is! If you vote the correct person the killer, then the culprit will be punished. The rest of you will continue to live your days on this island. But if the culprit successfully tricks you into voting an innocent person the killer, then the killer will walk free while everyone else gets punished. Those are the rules. It's really fun! So many emotions!"

"Define the punishment." Suzy demanded.

"Execution," Monobear chuckled, "I made them myself. They're very bone chilling and humorous! Also, you can kill however you please. I could care less, just as long as they end up dead."

"Don't mess with us!" Dexter cried, "This is simply irrational! You simply cannot make us kill one another."

"I'm not forcing you too," Monobear sighed, "I'm just giving you the option. Whether you kill or not isn't up to me. It's up to you bastards to decide. Just be careful. Youth can go away in the blink of an eye. I've seen it happen before. You'll regret it if you wait until you're forty to start killing."

"Guess this gives me an excuse to get rid of all the romantic competition." Brick laughed.

"And don't even think of using violence against me, or I'll retaliate with some violence of my own," Monobear chuckled, "It's time! Monobeasts! Rise!"

The statue behind Monobear began to shake and crack, and then it proceeded to fall apart. Five large robotic monsters jumped away from the crumbling rock and landed where the statue were Five robotic monsters. A warrior, a tiger, a horse, a snake, and a bird. They towered above the students and the animal mascots.

"Monsters!" Goo cried.

"They are the Monobeasts!" Monobear yelled.

"This is so wrong!" Betty cried, "It's so, so, so, so wrong!"

"This is a bad dream." Ben muttered, "I'll wake up soon back home in my bed."

"Jeez," Monobear muttered, "Neanderthals would do better in this situation than you bastards."

"Ewverybody!" Monomi cried, standing up against the Monobeasts, "Stand bwack! I will protect you! At the cost of my life, I shall protect you!"

"Shut up, Monomi!" Monobear screamed, "You've gotten on my damn nerves, so I think it's time to give the students an example! It's Punishment Time!"

Monobear jumped into the air and landed on the head of the bird like robotic Monobeast. The other Monobeasts moved out of the way and the Monobird flew into the air and made its feet transform into machine guns. Monobear cackled before the beast began to unload into Monomi's poor plushie body. A bullet ricocheted off the pavement and slid across Edd's cheek, causing a trickle of blood to run down his face. The Monobeast stopped and landed once again, leaving only Monomi's bow where she stood, and even that was covered in bullet holes.

"The Monobeasts!" Monobear cried, "They're terrifying slaughtering machines!" The students, including Mandy and Dexter, proceeded to scream in terror, "That's more like it! That fear of Despair looming over your heads! It makes me wet! I think it's good that you bastards now know that you cannot oppose me. If you don't want to become seaweed in the ocean around you, then you cannot oppose me. Simple. I am a bear. I have no compassion. No sympathy. No pity. Now then, I've updated your NanoCom I.D.s with the Field Trip of Mutual Killing's rules. I do hope you enjoy your island life."

And with that, Monobear disappeared. The Monobeasts growled at the students before taking off in various directions. The sixteen of them were left there alone. They all had the same expressions painted on their faces, and a few of them just wished it was all a dream.

"This is impossible!" Rex muttered, "We can't just rid rid of giant monsters. It's impossible!"

"Not impossible." Dexter muttered, "The Monobeasts are just machines. As is Monobear, if that's what he's implying. Somebody must be controlling them."

"Some moron who decided to stick us in this ridiculous situation," Mandy said, "However, who put us in this situation is not the problem. We're the problem."

"What the hell are you on about!?" Zak yelled.

"He told us to kill each other," Mandy laughed, "We shouldn't be protecting ourselves from the Monobeasts. We should be protecting ourselves from ourselves. Now that he's installed the idea of murder into our minds, at least one of us is already considering it. Hell, I'm considering offing one of you morons just because of how stupid you are."

They all became silent. They all naturally looked around at each other, and their facial expressions all said the same thing. They all agreed with Mandy. That day wasn't just any normal day for them. It was on that day they learned the true meaning of Despair. And that was the beginning of their Field Trip of Mutual Killing on that tropical island.

* * *

**Sixteen Students Remain**


End file.
